First
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. It was the perfect night for another one of their firsts. Alpha Pair.


This fic would be my official comeback into this fandom and writing fanfics. Hi girls, did you miss me? Well, I sure did, and seeing your reviews in "To be A Sanada" told me that you're not willing to let me off yet, so here I am, with another Alpha oneshot. Gosh, I really did miss writing this pair, and my consciousness nagged at me constantly when I decided to take a break. But I really liked writing for PoT, especially with you crazy ladies that I write constantly for. It made me realize that I really am happier when I write fanfics, and, if you're not tired of me yet, you can expect me to write more now, just not as constant as I used to, because Univ is still being a big pain.

Because I did tell you that I have 40 plus plots for this pair alone. ;) Slowly but surely, I think that I'll be able to write them in time.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Takeshi Konomi-sensei's. For the first short oneshot, HEAP LOADS OF FLUFF. Alpha pair, maybe OOC, some typos.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet and cool night in Kanagawa, one that Yukimura Seiichi preferred to enjoy outside, letting the chilling October winds touch his pale skin. He sat on the patio, feet dangling just inches from the ground as the wind ruffled the white folds of his yukata. He sighed quietly, feeling the cold seep into skin, making goosebumps rise. But something warm was beside him, a larger, calloused hand lightly holding his own, an arm supporting him from behind, radiating such a comforting heat that he can't help but lean into it, his cheek resting against a broad shoulder, feeling the smooth cloth move slightly against his skin.<p>

He felt a warm breath exhale against his hair, and a hand wrapping themselves around his waist, bringing them closer, his head now perfectly placed against the crook of a shoulder and a neck. Their fingers twined together almost unconsciously, enjoying the short moments when he and his lover could enjoy the tranquil stillness together. Yukimura smiled, letting his head fall back, conscious of the other's slow, even breaths.

"Seiichi?" A familiar and yet not so familiar voice broke through his thoughts, deeper than usual, and yet held the same tenor, soothing, calming, making him feel safe and secure in the embrace, just like always. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." He smiled at his lover's concern, closing his eyes, feeling the rhythmic beats of the other's pulse on his temple. "Genichirou… Let's just… stay like this a little longer."

His vice-captain didn't answer, but simply held on tighter, pressing his face against the wavy, dark blue locks before turning his face to the outside, perfectly content in holding his lover close.

Their upgraded relationship really didn't come as a surprise to the regulars, though it did for the people involved. They spent quite a few months tiptoeing around when they realized their not-so-platonic feelings for each other at the start of their third year, being best friends for practically most of their life making them unsure and afraid of the other's reaction if they confessed. It was only through the combined efforts of all the regulars (that involved Niou, a prank and a jammed door knob) that Sanada managed to choke out a half-coherent confession to a shocked and flustered Yukimura, and the rest, as they say, was history.

At first there was the expected awkwardness that came with the shift of a relationship, the stolen glances, the deep blushes, the shy attempts of physical affection that never failed to bring a red hue on their faces, but slowly and surely they managed, slowly gaining confidence in themselves and in each other. Having known each other for practically their whole lives made the adjusting easier, and their friendship never really changed, just turning more intimate and loving as days passed by in complete bliss.

And, after three months in their newfound relationship, they were perfectly happy in hugging and cuddling each other close, not really having the urge to do something more than that. It was an unspoken mutual agreement between them to just go with the flow, to let time and circumstances work its magic over them, so that when they were ready, they would both know.

And this time was just that perfect moment to take another step, only them, alone in Sanada's house, with the rest of the family visiting a relative. Sanada felt faintly nervous, apprehension twisting and coiling in his stomach, but also knew that he felt courageous enough to initiate the step to further deepen their relationship.

So instead he focused on Yukimura's soft and gentle features, feeling his uncertainties being washed away the moment he set his sights on the resting human angel beside him. Yukimura had always been very beautiful for a male. He noticed it then, noticed it now, and could never stop the surge of admiration that always came with it, always in awe of the ethereal beauty that hid such great, inner strength. It took his breath away.

"Seiichi." His voice resonated, murmured against the midnight blue hair, near the other's ear where some stray strands tickled the alabaster skin. Sanada moved down, nuzzling the side of Yukimura's face, before whispering again, directly on the other's ear.

"I want to kiss you."

Yukimura's eyes snapped open and looked up, a chill running down his spine, a breath hitching when he heard those words. He was instantly pinned down my by an intense, smoldering stare, golden brown eyes narrowed down considerably in deep thought, his quiet admission sending Yukimura's heart into a frenzy. Sanada pulled his hand away from Yukimura's grasp to gently hold a lock of hair beside a slowly reddening cheek, giving a small smile at the shocked and bashful expression he could see animatedly on his lover's face.

"May I?" He asked quietly, not tearing his gaze away, the brown eyes full of affection and complete adoration at the person before it. As he said this, he slid closer, cupping Yukimura's face on one hand, leaning forward just so, slowly closing the distance between them.

Yukimura didn't know when he placed his hand on Sanada's, tilting his head up as looked back at the warm stare, full of gentle, careful intent. His heart was faster than a high speed rally, and yet he can't find it in himself to resist. Slowly he slid his eyes shut, giving a small smile as he leaned on the larger palm, breath hitching when he felt the warm air on his face.

It was sweet, short but memorable, just as first kisses were meant to be. Yukimura could feel Sanada's mouth take his own, soft and moist, almost unbearably deep. He didn't brush or nibble, but simply absorbed, their newfound intimacy sending a jolt of haziness to his brain. He angled his head, wanting to feel more, an almost lazy heat creeping up his skin, soaking into it, until he was sure that his very bones were already melting.

Sanada could feel Yukimura tremble as he pulled back slightly, eyes also opening, already feeling somewhat breathless. Did he really just do that? He can't explain how it felt, to feel Yukimura's lips against his own, pressing back shyly, to experience something so incomprehensibly _perfect_. He met the other's gaze, the cerulean eyes half-lidded with an expression as incredulous as he felt.

"Seiichi." He breathed, their lips just a hairsbreadth away, not realizing that he now held Yukimura's face in his hands, their bodies close enough to touch fully. His thumb slowly travelled down to lightly touch Yukimura's bottom lip, tracing over it in slight wonder, unable to believe that he had kissed the very same mouth just moments before.

A finger went up to silence him, drawing away quickly when it did, and, this time, it was Yukimura who reared up and captured his lips again in a sweeter, mind-numbing kiss, feeling Sanada shift closer, a large, tanned hand leaving their spot to rest on the floor behind them. A whiter, more effeminate hand followed, their fingers touching just so, before laying on top of each other, gradually loosening and intertwining with each other as their kiss deepened.

It was a very long time before they chose to part, sharing a smile as they pressed their foreheads together, imprinting this night as another one of their firsts.

* * *

><p>Read and review everyone.<p>

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
